Regrets and Memories
by Wolfprincess529
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been together. Will it stay like that?... well let's see... WARNING: Abuse, Violence, Sexual references,STRONGER Naruto in beginning... DEMON Naruto in later chapters. How will this story end? You will have to read to find out. This summary doesn't make sense? Exactly what I wanted to happen.:
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, and i wish i did because at the rate Masashi Kishimoto is going with it... nevermind, im not getting into it. Just continue please.. :)**_

Chapter 1:

"Ready to go Naruto? I feel like I'm gaining years just waiting for you to finish eating," Sakura asked me.

"You can't rush me, baby. Ramen doesn't get any better than this, especially when the bar is empty and the cook can just focus on me."I answered as I slurped another noodle.

She groaned and sat back down in the chair. "I swear, I don't understand what I saw in you."

"My adorableness?"I suggested.

"Maybe, or also you're annoying persistence. Never giving on me really paid off huh?"She smiled.

"Yes, yes it did." I replied chewing my last bite.

I got up, paid for the fifth bowl of ramen, and took Sakura by the hand.

"Where are we going now?"She groaned.

"Oh stop complaining. Since when did you become the complainer in this relationship?"

"Since you stopped I guess."She said looking somewhere else.

I stopped and looked in the direction she was looking, and saw Sasuke looking at us. He smirked, then walked towards us.

"Here comes Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!"Sakura shouted.

"Gosh, you act like he is your boyfriend!" I covered my ears from her squeals.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see this day. Sakura and Naruto together without Naruto getting hurt? This should be in the record books."Sasuke smirked.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked annoyed slightly

"Just to talk to Sakura, that's all."

"Well, we're busy."I held her back.

"Oh no we're not! Can't I just talk to Sasuke alone for a little? I haven't seen him in forever. Please?"Sakura begged me.

I was torn. I sighed and let go of her.

"Go ahead. I'll be here."

"Thanks baby!"She kissed my cheek, then walked off with Sasuke to the meadow.

I stood against the wall, regretting my decision. I had a bad feeling about this "conversation", but I decided to ignore it because I trusted Sakura. She never let me down, and I believe this time isn't going to be any different.

I noticed Shikamaru and Temari walking up to me with a concerned look on their faces.

"Hey guys! Whats up?"I greeted them.

"Nothing much, just wondering why you were just standing here alone and where Sakura was."Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, she's talking to Sasuke in the meadow."

"You just allowed Sakura to talk to a boy she liked for like always before you?"Temari asked surprised

"She doesn't have feelings for him like that anymore."I snapped.

"I don't know, man. Love can be a drag sometimes."Shikamaru started before Temari cut in.

"And what is that supposed to mean, baby? I'm a drag to you now!"She shouted.

"No, I didn't say that! You see what I mean, Naruto?"He shook his head.

"Yup, but my Sakura is different."I nodded with confidence.

"Okay, see ya around."Temari smiled as she dragged Shikamaru with her.

I stood around for another 15 minutes, waiting for them to return.

"What's taking them so long?"I thought to myself.

I decided to walk to the meadow where they were talking to check up on them. When I was near the spot they were, I stood frozen.

They were making out…

I started to back up silently, trying not to make a sound, but failed when I stepped on a broken branch.

"Naruto?"Sakura called out.

"I can't believe this! It was too good to be true!"I shouted.

"Naruto, wait! I can explain!" She started walking towards me.

"Get away from me! I trusted you."I shouted louder.

"I thought you were the best girl I ever met. I guess I was wrong."I continued.

"Naruto…"She whispered.

Sasuke came up behind her and hugged her. "I guess it wasn't meant to be Naruto."

I turned around and started walking back to the village, wanting to erase all the memories of her. Never again I will give my heart to a girl again.

_**A/N So? What do you think so far? I hope you like it so far Forgottenkami. Chapter 2 is on the way!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I am on a roll. Hopefully, this story will be done soon. Forgottenkami, this is for you :) its a thank you for being there for "us" :)**_

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining on my face. I sat up and saw the picture of Sakura on my back laughing and smiling.

"I remember this photo…"I started

I grabbed it and threw it against the wall, watching the glass shatter and fall onto the floor.

"And now I hate the memory."I growled at myself.

I layed back down on my pillow and began to scream into it. Until, I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away." I snapped.

"Its Shikamaru, you troublesome boy!"Shikamaru shouted back.

"Ugh… Im coming." I got up and opened the door.

"Nice to see you too, heartbroken boy."He joked.

"If you came here just to make jokes, get out of my room."I growled as I layed back down in my bed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just trying to make the loudest, happiest, person I know happy again." He apologized.

"You're forgiven. Now, not to be rude, but can you leave me to drown in my misery?"I asked.

"Nope, you're going outside to meet up with the rest of the gang."He said as he grabbed an outfit for me to wear.

"No."I put a pillow over my head.

"Fine, you leave me no choice."He smirked.

Suddenly, I was carried into the air by one of his shadows.

"Ugh… Fine!"

I got up out of bed, grabbed the outfit he wanted me to wear, and jumped into the shower.

"By the way, when I'm out of the shower, I want you out of my room, understand Shikamaru?"I shouted from the bathroom.

"I understand you loud and clear."He replied.

I jumped out of the shower, put on my outfit, and went outside. I saw Shikamaru waiting near a tree, smirking.

"Now see? Was that so troublesome?"He smirked at me

"Shut up and take me to the rest of the gang before I change my mind."I snapped.

"Jeesh, she must've really broken your heart."He stared at me with shock as he lead me to a bar.

We walked inside and sat next to the rest of the guys.

"Hey."I said coldly.

"Hey Grumpy."Kiba joked.

"I'm obviously not in the mood for jokes so whatever you guys have to say, get it over with."I yawned.

"Wow, usually, I would hate the normal you. Now, I think I hate this new you even more, and that says a lot."Neji murmured.

"Whatever, why am I here anyway?"I asked

"That's why."Chouji pointed to the door.

I turned around and saw her...

_**A/N Who do you think it was? Cliff Hanger!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Here you go! Even more! I am good (pats self on back)**_

Chapter 3:

I saw Sakura walk in with Tenten and Hinata beside her, comforting her.

"What the hell!"I growled at the guys.

Sakura looked at our direction and smiled.

"Naruto! I'm so glad to see you!"She ran to hug me.

"Get away from me!"I pushed her off.

"Naruto, im so sorry for what happened. "She started tearing up.

"Yeah well I don't want to hear it. Now excuse me."

I got up, dodged her friends who were cursing at me, and walked out of the bar. I walked to a tea shop and saw Temari sitting there, so I sat next to her.

We sat in silence, sipping our tea, until she broke the silence.

"I heard the news. Now, I can be a real jerk and say 'I told you so', but I figure today, I'll be nice. Do you want to vent your feelings out on me?"She offered

"Actually, no. You're probably the only girl who hasn't annoyed me."I sipped my tea again.

"Really? That's a score for me."She did a mini fist pump.

The waitress came to us and offered a menu.

"Is there anything I can do for- Naruto? Is that you?"The waitress asked.

I looked at the waitress and spit out my tea.

"Oh my god. Why are you working here?"I asked surprised.

"I decided to work here. I heard what happened to you and that bitch called Sakura." She replied.

"Why is she a bitch to you?"I asked.

"I'll leave you two to catch up."Temari teleported out of the restaurant.

"She stole Sasuke from me!"She shouted.

"Im sorry Ino… at least we have something in common."I gazed at her eyes.

"Yeah… I guess we do. "She returned the gaze.

_**A/N I've realized something... This chapter was kind of sad. I mean, i would write better chapters but this chapter was.. eh Review plz!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Okay, so I guess you guys have noticed that this isn't a NaruSaku story anymore, and more of an NaruIno. So, I changed the filter. Hope your happy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters**_

Chapter 4:

A week later…

I woke up to a light knocking on my door.

"Yes?"I asked

"Its Ino. Can I come in?"She asked.

"Uh, hold on one second!"I jumped out of bed, put on some pants and a shirt, then opened the door.

"I could tell you weren't ready from all the rumbling I heard."She laughed

"Sorry, but how may I help you?"I asked.

"I was in the neighborhood with Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji and I decided to stop by and ask if you wanted to join us for ramen in 10 minutes?"

"Sure, give me 5 extra minutes."

"Okay, we're outside waiting."

I nodded, showed her out, then got ready. I brought my wallet, knowing how much ramen I was planning to eat.

"Lets go." I said to my group of friends waiting downstairs.

We started walking to the ramen bar and saw Sakura with Sasuke walking towards us.

"Ugh…"I rolled my eyes.

"Just calm down Naruto."Ino held my arm.

For some reason, I actually liked it when she holds me, so I returned the hug.

"Hello, Naruto. Nice to see you again."Sasuke smirked at me.

"Unfortunately, I didn't want to see you. Now move because we're planning to go somewhere."I growled.

"Oh come on now. Don't be like that."He patted my shoulder, which I shook off instantly.

"Dude, get out of our way before I kick your ass."Temari shouted.

"Touch him, you get your butt kicked."Sakura stepped in front of him.

"Does she honestly think she could take on Temari? Wow, he must've gotten to her head."Neji shook his head in disappointment.

"Why let her think that? Let's go at it!"Temari lunged at her, but Shikamaru held her back.

"Just leave us alone. We don't want trouble today."Ino started but Sakura cut her off.

"Oh shut up Ino pig! Like you even cared about Sasuke like I do."She snapped.

"At least I don't use people to get over another person!"Ino growled back.

"That's it. Move out of our way."I pushed passed them.

We continued walking, ignoring Sasuke who was shouting at me

"Don't worry Naruto, soon you won't be able to contain all that anger and hatred and soon we will have that battle I've been waiting for! For Sakura of course."

I tried to ignore his last statement, but something was off.

"_What is he planning to do?"_

**_A/N Okay, there is a major twist coming into this story. I'll give you a sneak peak of what's gonna happen.  
_**

**_"Naruto! Oh my god, im so sorry but, We need your help. Sakura... she's.."Tenten whispered..  
_**

_**Read and Review**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Here you go! Longer chapter! Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly :(**_

Chapter 5:

Its been a month since Ino and I got together. We were sitting in the tea shop with Temari and Shikamaru, talking and having fun. She's been the best thing that's happened since the _other_ one.

"So, what fun day do you guys have planned?"Ino asked Temari.

"Well, we're going to a special spot of ours."She replied.

"The hill?"

"Yeah, I've decided to try being lazy like Shikamaru here."Temari grinned.

"Haha, very funny. Let's get going."Shikamaru got up from the table.

"Bye you two."Temari winked at Ino.

I looked back at Ino who was looking outside the window, and smiling. We sat in silence. And for once, I didn't mind. I need time to think anyway. I started looking at the clouds as I sipped my tea, until a messenger from the Hokage came rushing into the tea shop, shouting my name.

"Naruto! The Hokage wishes to speak with you."The messenger reported to me.

Then, Tenten came rushing in, shouting my name.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry but, we need your help.. Sakura.. she's-" I cut her off.

"I don't want anything to do with that name again!"I shouted

"Naruto, let's just go to the Hokage. Whatever it is, it must be really important to call you on your day off."Ino brushed my cheek.

I sighed. "Fine, and I bet you we're not the only ninja called to her office."I stood up with Ino and walked out, with Tenten following us.

We were halfway to the Hokage office when Ino snapped on Tenten who continued to follow us.

"Quit it! Go find Hinata or something and leave us. I don't believe the Hokage called you to follow us around all day like a dog!"

Tenten stood shocked at first, but then giggled softly.

"Actually, im a part of this so, watch it." She replied.

Ino growled loudly, but then turned around and continued walking beside me.

We reached the Hokage door, seeing Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Lee, and Chouji outside the door waiting.

"What the hell is going on?"I groaned.

"Nice to see you too.."Neji mumbled.

"H-hi Naruto!"Hinata said softly.

"Hn."I ignored her, watching her face fall.

"Enter!"The Hokage shouted.

I opened the door, allowing the rest of the ninja to enter before me, then shut the door behind me.

"I have called you all here for one purpose: a rescue misson. We have received word that the Akatsuki, along with Sasuke, kidnapped Sakura in the middle of the night. They left this note for Naruto, although, hearing about that situation, I don't recommend you reading it, Naruto."Tsunade began.

"Then give it to Neji or Shikamaru, or anyone else because I don't care about her anymore."I began to leave.

"Naruto… just let me read it out loud, okay?"Neji offered.

I stopped, sighed, then sat down. "Go ahead."

"Okay. Dear whoever is reading this, as you may have noticed, your precious Sakura is now with us. We want the Naruto boy, nobody else. If he is followed by any other ninja, we kill the girl. Now, we know how much she means to your village, so no funny business. We.. will.. be.. watching… -A"Neji finished

Rage started growing inside me. I was torn again, my feelings started slowly growing again for her, knowing its my job to save her, but my feelings for Ino were also growing each and everyday.

"Lady Tsunade, you know we can't send Naruto alone on this misson."Shikamaru started.

"I say we follow him, but not directly. We would keep a safe distance, just to trick the Akatsuki."Chouji continued.

"Hmm, I bet they were already expecting this plan. We will send Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Chouji off ahead of the rest of you to cover the area. Then, Shikamaru, Neji, and Temari will go after the first group is ahead by a few miles. Naruto, you will leave after the second group are a few miles ahead of you understand?"Tsunade explained.

"Yeah, whatever."I mumbled.

"I said, do you understand Naruto?"She slammed her fist onto her desk.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."I stared at her eyes with the same fury as her.

"Good. Get going you guys. I expect success on this misson."She nodded.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."They all nodded then left.

I got up and reached for the door when she called me.

"Naruto, please do your best."She said softly.

I turned around and looked at her.

"No promises.."

Then I left the room.

_**A/N Ta da! Here comes the misson of love and hatred! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N Okay this chapter kinda sucks in my opinion, but im running out of ideas. If you want to help, send me an idea in a review! Thanks and enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto... Damn it! :)_**

Chapter 6:

"Okay, group one deploy!"Ino commanded her group.

Her group darted off. She looked at me, sighed, then disappeared.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"Temari asked.

"Nothing.."I mumbled.

She stared at me, screamed, then grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up off the ground.

"Listen here peepsqueak! You can have this bad boy attitude with everyone else, including the Hokage, but when it comes to me, you better watch it before I rearrange your face so it will be happy!"she shouted.

"Temari! Leave the kid alone!'Shikamaru pulled her away.

"No im not done with him yet!"She continued to squirm.

"I think we should go now Shikamaru. Naruto, stick to the plan. If you need back up, send a flare."Neji said.

"I know, I know. Im not the same annoying, outrageous boy anymore so stop treating me like a kid and just go."I looked away.

"Ugh!"Temari left mad.

I watched as Shikamaru and Neji left out of sight, then began thinking.

"_You should let her die…"_my conscious whispered.

"Iknow I hate her but I can't let her die."

"_Why not? After what she did to you, you still love her?"_

"I didn't say I still loved her."

"_Its obvious that you do. Stupid"'_

"Ugh! Leave me alone!"

"_I can't stupid, im your conscious."_

I started to block out my thoughts and began walking through the forest. A few hours past and the sun began to sat. I decided to stop and set up camp. I stared at the glowing fire and saw Sakura and Ino.

"Why am I so confused? I hate her..I hate her.."I mumbled

My eyes began to close as I repeated those words.

"I hate her…"

I fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*Snap*

I jumped up from my sleeping bag in the middle of the night to the sound of a twig breaking. I took out a kunai from my bag.

"Who's there?"I called out.

"Allies. Put your weapon away."The voice replied.

"Neji?"I asked

He walked out of the shadows with both hands up. He sat next to me.

"Thought you might need some company, being alone and all. "He smirked as he started the fire again.

"No, I was glad to be alone. Gave me time to think."I yawned

"Think about what?"

"Stuff.."I looked away.

"Ah. You're having second thoughts about who you love."He whispered.

"You know, that gets really annoying Neji!"I shouted.

"Shh. Did you hear that?"

I looked around and shook my head.

"Byakugan!"Neji looked around the forest.

However, a doku-dan (poison grenade) landed near us.

"Watch out!"I tried to say.

But the grenade exploded, releasing the poisonous gas.

"Stay awake Neji… cough… stay… awake."I whispered.

Before I lost vision, I saw a figure with red eyes that resembled Sharingan.

"Sasuke…"Was all I said before I passed out.

A/N What's gonna happen? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Okay this chapter gets a little more... mature I should say. And the rest of the chapters will increase in "matureness" Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...**_

Chapter 7:

I woke up in a dark room, chained against the wall. I looked around and saw the rest of the team chained up against the wall as well.

"Guys?"I whispered.

No answer.

"They must be still knocked out."I thought

"Shadow clone jutsu!"I whispered

My clone popped up in front of me.

"Get me out of my chains."I said to it.

It nodded and began to work, until we heard footsteps.

"Disappear!"I whispered.

I pretended to be asleep. I cracked one eyelid open and watched as the door of the cell opened. Sasuke stood at the door with an unconscious Sakura who was chained up from head to toe.

"Enjoy your cell with your 'friends' my dear. Tomorrow, the big day of becoming the mother of my child will come."He laughed as he tossed her lifeless body into the room. He continued to laugh as he locked the steel door.

I looked at her, battered and bruised, her face covered with cuts. It hurt my heart to see her like this, defenseless and injured. Every bone in my body ached with rage and anger, wanting to kill Sasuke.

"Uh… Naruto?"Ino started waking up.

"Ino, your alright!"I wanted to pick her up and swing her around… and kiss her.

"Oh my, is that S-Sakura?"She gasped.

"Yeah… listen Ino-"I stopped when I heard her crying.

"S-sakura…"She sniffled.

I watched in shock and amazement. She still cared for her as a sister, even after what happened. Slowly, Temari and Shikamaru woke up.

"Ow, I have a major head- Sakura!"Temari gasped.

"What the hell happened to her?"Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." I growled

Then, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji woke up.

"S-Sakura-Chan!"Tenten and Hinata whispered after seeing her.

"Oh my god."Neji stared at Sakura.

Lee and Chouji finally woke up.

"I feel like I was hit in the head with a giant boulder."Chouji groaned.

"What happened? Sakura? What happened?"Lee asked confused.

"I don't know, but what we need to do is figure out a way out of here! Any ideas?"I asked annoyed

We all stayed silent, trying to think of an idea, until we heard moaning from Sakura. Her eyes slowly began to open.

"Ugh…"She groaned

"Sakura…"I said.

"Naruto?"She tried to sit up, but then fell back.

"Yes! It worked!"Temari hopped off the wall.

"How did you do that?"Neji asked.

"Its called a hair pin. Now shut up and let me get all of you down."She replied.

As soon as she got me down, I rushed over to Sakura. I brushed the dripping blood from her cheek.

"W-what are you doing here?"She whispered.

"Here to save you."

"You can't. Im… Im.."She wouldn't continue.

"You're what Sakura?"

"Im their sex slave."She finished as she began to cry.

A/N I got an idea from a movie I finished watching, although I don't know the name X3. Review


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Here you go! Another chapter. Im sorry this is so short but i promise the next chapter will be a little longer. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but damn I wish I did! :)**_

Chapter 8:

Then it all made sense. I started to remember what Sasuke said before he left the room.

"He's using you for…"I couldn't believe it.

"Im so sorry Naruto. There's nothing you can do now for me. Each member took their turn with me. Im theirs now. Its my fate, my destiny."She continued to ramble on.

"No! I will not let them do this to you."I growled.

"Sakura…"Ino said softly, almost about to cry again.

"Ino please don't cry. I'll be fine."Sakura said softly while smiling.

I noticed Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Lee talking in the corner.

"Ino, you go over to the rest of the group and help think of a plan. I need to talk to Sakura alone."

She nodded, then walked over to the rest of the group.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry about everything that happened. I guess this was karma. You're really a great guy and I treated you like dirt. Ino is really lucky to have someone like you."Sakura said while coughing.

"And now, Sasuke is going to make me the mother of his demon child."She began to cry.

"Not if I have anything to do about it."I reassured her.

"What are you going to do?"She asked.

I didn't answer because I honestly didn't know what we were going to do. However, I vowed to myself that I would save her.

"Naruto?"She asked again.

"I'll figure out something."I answered

She looked at me, then looked away.

"Okay let's try this plan. Chouji and Lee, combined your powers to break through the wall."Shikamaru commanded.

They nodded and followed the command. The wall smashed into pieces, making an escape for us.

"Naruto, I can't leave here."Sakura sniffled.

"Why not?"

"Because of this…"She showed me a tattoo on her neck.

"What is that?"I asked looking at the glowing mark.

"It's a Burandomaku. (branding mark). Sasuke put it on me so that if I tried to escape this place, it would drain my chakra and regular energy to point of death. Im stuck here until he takes it off."She wiped a tear that fell on her cheek.

I felt a tear fall on my cheek. I needed to figure out a way to save her. And I growled at myself in rage as multiple thoughts filled my head.

"_Why do I even care about her? She broke my heart. Doesn't she deserve this? Why are my feelings increasing? Sore o imaimashi (damn it) !"_

"Don't cry Naruto. After the way I've treated you, I think I deserve this fate. I should've never went to go talk to him. I guess you can say I told you-" I cut her off with a kiss.

She was surprised at first, then accepted it, but then pushed me off.

"Naruto! You have Ino!"She said angrily.

"I know that, but I think im starting to regret it."

"Well don't. You guys are great for each other."She walked passed me.

"_Im starting to believe that isn't true anymore." _ I thought as I saw her flirting with Chouji.

"Sakura.."I whispered as we continued to walk out of the cave with the group.

**_A/N Okay, so here is a hint from a chapter ahead.._**

**_"Sakura, our child is going to look amazing, are you ready my love?"_**

**_Guess who? Read and Review_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Okay, this chaper has both Sakura and Naruto Point of Views (POV) So... enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any characters from it!**_

Chapter 9:

As our group continued to find a way to escape, we heard a scream.

"Ahh! No, please!"

I turned around to find Sakura gone.

"Sakura-Chan!"I shouted.

Sakura POV:

The blindfold was removed from my eyes and I noticed I was chained to a bed in a huge room full of pictures of Sasuke and the Akatsuki.

"Hello!"I shouted.

No answer.

I looked at my outfit, which was a red and black lace dress. I saw myself in a mirror next to the bed. My hair was down and I had red lipstick on.

"Hello? "I shouted again.

Still no answer.

Then the lights went out. The door open and a dark figure stood there. His eyes opened, showing his sharingan.

"Finally, the time has come my darling."He chuckled.

I screamed.

Naruto POV:

"Where did she go?"Tenten asked.

"I don't know."I answered annoyed and furious.

"Calm down Naruto, we will find her."Chouji said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Watashi wa kanojo o mitsukenakereba naranai… watashi wa kanojo o mitsukenakereba naranai.. (I have to find her)"I continued to repeat that over and over.

"I never seen him like this.."Temari whispered to Shikamaru and Ino.

"Me either."Ino replied.

"We have to find our youthful flower Sakura before something bad happens to her! It is my youthful duty!"Lee shouted.

"Hinata, let's use our byakugan to find an exit."Neji said.

"Right."She nodded in agreement.

"Byakugan!"Both of them said in unison.

They began to run through the cave, with the rest of us following them.

"Don't worry Sakura, we will find you before anything happens, you can count on it."I said to myself.

Sakura POV:

"Sakura, our child is going to look amazing, are you ready my love?"Sasuke chuckled.

"No, just you wait. Naruto is going to come and save me before anything happens."I shouted

He continued to laugh.

"Do you honestly think Naruto is going to come save the girl who cheated on him, then treated him like dirt? I don't think so. But, to keep your hopes up, I'll delay our little 'fun' for a little while longer, just to give him some time to come close to saving you. Enjoy your last virgin hour, my sweet Sakura flower."He left the room.

I started screaming as the tattoo on my neck began to burn.

"Please hurry Naruto!"I wailed in pain..

_**A/N Im soo sorry to all the Sakura fans but I needed to make it more interesting if she was in pain! Please forgive me! And review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Author's note!

_**A/N This is not a chapter, just an explanation for the story im creating for anyone who is offended or hurt by the idea i have of NaruSaku.**_

_**I know it may seem like im bashing on them, but im honestly not. I just believe that every other NaruSaku story out there is romantic and cliche, so I decided to make this one different. **_

_**Yeah, I HATE the idea of Sakura being a bitch or being r*ped but i felt like this would make the story different from all the others.**_

_**So, im truly sorry for the idea of me hating Sakura, but i dont.**_

_**This is just halfway through the story, trust me its going to be less of this stuff and more NaruSaku then ever before.**_

_**PS: Before you criticize the story, WAIT FOR IT TO BE FINISHED. Greatly appreciated! -_-**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Here's another chapter, and maybe there will be two more chapters after this. Just wait and see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 10:

I paced back and forth, until I heard her scream.

"She upstairs, fourth room on the left. Hurry, we need to get her and get out of here."Neji commanded.

"Right, Lee and Shikamaru, come with me."I said.

Temari grabbed my shoulder and held me back.

"If Shikamaru is going, I'm going."She shouted.

"Temari-"Shikamaru started but stopped at the sight of her killer eye.

"If.. Shikamaru is going… I'm going…"She growled as she hung her head down.

"T-temari-san. We need you here."Hinata whispered to her.

She looked at her, then Shikamaru, then sighed.

"Go.."She walked off.

I nodded, understanding why she was so aggressive to come.

"Let's go."I said and disappeared.

We landed in a hallway with a dim light swinging above us. We walked to the fourth room where Sakura was and opened the door.

We saw her tied to a bed, her body glowing red, her eyes filled with tears, her cheek with a cut.

"N-naruto, help m-me."She coughed.

I stood there, anger boiled in me, until we heard a slow clap. We looked up and saw Sasuke clapping with a smirk on his face as he walked out of the shadows.

"Well, I'm impressed Naruto. You actually came back for her."He smirked.

Then, I heard the kyuubi growl inside me.

"_Come on, just let me out and I'll easily kill him. If you care about the girl so much, let me kill him!"_

"How dare you hurt Sakura's youthful life!"Lee charged at him.

"Lee don't!"Shikamaru shouted.

When Lee tried to connect his foot the Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed it, twisted it, and threw him into the wall. Lee got up and wiped blood from his face.

"**Kagemane no jutsu**"Shikamaru said

The shadow darted and caught Sasuke's foot.

I made a clone and began Rasengan.

"Lee! Grab Sakura and get her out of here!"I growled, the kyuubi growling inside.

"Right."Lee grabbed Sakura and disappeared.

"**Rasengan!"** I shouted as I ran towards Sasuke.

He stood there, shock written over his face.

"Sasuke!"I jumped and punched him in the stomach.

~**Boom!**~

"Naruto!"Shikamaru shouted.

Shikamaru waited for the smoke to clear, then walked over to the lifeless corpse of Sasuke.

"What the?"He thought.

I coughed as I rolled over onto my back.

"Naruto!"He came over and picked me up.

"Is she safe?"I coughed.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."He disappeared.

We met the rest of the group outside the cave, when a huge explosion happened.

"**NOOOOO! She's staying here!** "Sasuke growled.

We watched as an exhausted Sasuke came out.

"If I can't have her…**NO ONE CAN**!"He said as he looked up at me, death in his eyes.

He took out his sword and pointed at me.

"Your mine. I'll be nice and let your friends get away, for now. Naruto, say goodbye."He growled as he stood there.

I looked back at my friend, Sakura who was staring at me, then began crying. Ino saw and caught on, and started crying.

"Naruto, do what you need to do."Shikamaru nodded looking away.

I stared at everyone I knew, the girls and guys I called friends. I wiped my mouth and gave them a thumbs up.

"I'll be back, I promised."I smiled halfheartedly

They nodded, then disappeared into the forest.

"Come on Naruto, it's up to you now…"Temari thought to herself.

"Chidori Nagashi…"Sasuke growled as lightning started flowing through his body.

"Let's end this"I growled as the kyuubi's powers ran through me..

**A/N Battle scene coming up! Dun dun dun!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Well, since im not good at writing battle scenes, its skipped to about the end of the battle +_+ Sorry! But this is the longest chapter out of the whole story so please enjoy!** _

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, but boy if i did, i would make it awesomer! If thats even a word XD  
**_

_**Mendokusai me...  
**_

Chapter 11:

I landed on my feet from dodging another one of Sasuke's attacks. We've been going at it for hours, basically destroying the whole damn forest in the process.

"Why don't you just give up, Naruto? You were always the stupid one on the team."

"Because I promised my friends I would return to them…"

We ran towards each other again.

"**Rasengan!"**I shouted as we collided.

A huge explosion spread through the forest. I flew back from impact, coughing up blood as my body hit the floor. I laid there, waiting for the smoke to clear. As the smoke cleared, I saw Sasuke on the floor, blood around his mouth. I crawled to him, kunai in my hand, but fell from exhaustion right next to him. He pulled out his sword and placed it near my neck, the same I did with my kunai.

"You know how this gonna end.."He coughed.

"Its best for both of us."I stared with determination.

He smirked."You were always stupid."

"And you were always annoying."I rolled my eyes.

Slowly, as the sword cut my neck and as my kunai cut his, I started having flashbacks.

"_Naruto!"Sakura punched my face._

"_Ow! Sakura! What was that for?"I shouted._

"_You haven't changed since you left to go train have you?"She shouted._

"_I have! Im stronger!"I rubbed my cheek._

_X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

"_I can't believe im actually going on a date with Sakura!"I cheered._

"_Yeah yeah, be happy. Im being forced on this date…troublesome"Shikamaru yawned._

"_Sure, We all know you like Temari since the Chunin exams."I winked as I saw him blush._

"_Like I said, troublesome.."He smirked._

_X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

"_Im sorry Ino… at least we have something in common."I gazed at her eyes._

"_Yeah… I guess we do. "She returned the gaze._

_X~x~x~x~x~x~x_

"_Naruto-kun!"Sakura screamed in pain…_

_X~x~x~x~x~x~x_

My eyes began to close as I started to lose air. I managed to move my head to Sasuke who was already dead, laying in a pool of our blood.

"I… promised.."I whispered.

Then, I felt power growing inside of me. The kyuubi growling as my eyes turn bloodshot red.

"_You fool! You know we always keep our word, it's the way of a shinobi! And here you are already giving up! __**No… you… won't**__!"_The kyuubi growled as more power filled through me.

I screamed as the slash on my neck began to heal itself.

"_**Let's go.."**_Both me and the kyuubi said in unison. We darted off into the forest, looking back at the now dead Uchiha Sasuke.

Back at Konoha…

Sakura POV:

I was too weak to run on my own so I had to stay on Neji's back the whole way. I felt Tenten giving me daggers, which made me even more fearful.

"Tenten, calm down..nom nom.."Choji said.

"If she tries to do anything, I'll kick her ass for ya!"Ino smiled.

"Ino pig!"I shouted.

"Forehead girl!"She shouted at me.

We started arguing back and forth until we both got hit in the back of our heads with a large metal thing.

"Will you two shut up!"Temari shouted.

We all stared at her with fear and shock.

"I swear, you two never stop talking. Just shut your mouth before I shut them for you, got it?"She shouted.

Ino and I nodded quickly.

"Good, because we made it."Shikamaru smirked.

I looked at Konoha, where the whole village cheering for our arrival.

"W-what is all this?"I asked softly.

"There all h-here for your arrival h-home."Hinata explained.

"Because your Konoha's youthful flower, Sakura-chan!"Lee joined in.

"I don't deserve this."I whispered as I hopped off Neji's back.

"No kidd- Ow! Yeah, you do.."Ino rubbed her head after Temari hit her.

I started smiling as Lady Tsunade walked up to me.

"Welcome back, my student."She greeted me.

I bowed. "And to you…"I passed out.

"Sakura? Sakura! Quick, get the medical nin here stat!"Tsunade shouted.

"Look! Her neck is glowing."Tenten noticed.

Tsunade looked, then slammed the floor.

"Where… is… Naruto?"Tsunade growled.

"He told us to leave so… he could fight… Sasuke alone…"Choji explained

"What's on her neck? Some kind of branding?"Temari asked.

"Its Burandomaku. "Shikamaru and Neji answered.

"Its like a collar, but in branding form. So, the captive can't escape."Ino continued to explain.

"Well, it looks like Naruto won, so the Burandomaku is disappearing, but her chakra levels are decreasing as well, we need to get her to the hospital before all her chakra is drained."Tsunade ordered.

"Right."The medical nin nodded and disappeared with Sakura.

"Well, as for the rest of you, you can go home and rest. I will summon you to my office for a full debriefing report on what happened during your journey. Temari, I expect you want to go home?"Tsunade asked.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten who had a "no, please stay" look, and smirked.

"Nah, I'll stay a little longer. After all, I need to know if Sakura is going to be alright before I report to the Kazekage anyway."

"Good, your hotel is over there."Tsunade nodded then disappeared.

"_Come on Naruto…"_Choji thought

_**A/N Okay, so there might be another chapter added, so... read and review and put this story on alerts because trust me, its going to get crazy!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N WOAH! I just realized that this chapter which i had before was the wrong chapter for this story! my bad! Here is the real chapter!**

Chapter 12:

I continued to dash through the forest, the kyuubi getting loose inside of me. I desperately tried to hold it in, but it was agony. All because of her…

"_You're going to have to let me out sooner or later, so why not sooner_?"It said

"No, not yet."I growled.

Back at Konoha…

Neji POV:

Tenten and I continued to walk to their houses until Neji stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"She asked.

"I felt a very large chakra source near the outskirts of the village. The only two people I recognize with this level of chakra is Gaara and-"I paused.

"Naruto right?"She said while she looked away.

I nodded sadly, but surprised at how quickly she had caught onto the situation that was about to come. Naruto couldn't be stopped if even four tails came out let alone nine.

"_Naruto, control your emotions, for the sake of the village…_"I thought.

Back in the forest..

Naruto POV:

"_Damn it kid, let me out already? Why are you holding back? I mean you saved the girl, killed Sasuke, what else is there left? Just let me out. The anxiety of being free is annoying when you know whats stopping you from being free_."The kyuubi growled.

I grabbed my head in pain and anger as it tried to break free from the seal, pounding and pounding on the seal's walls.

"**No!**"I shouted as I darted towards Konoha's gate.

The ninja at the gate looked at me and cheered. "There's Naruto!"

"Get away from me! Get Granny Tsunade…. Now!"I growled as I collapsed on the floor.

One of the ninja poofed away as the other sounded the alarm.

At the resteraunt…

Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Shino, and Shizune all heard the alarm, knowing was happening.

"Naruto is losing his control…"Shikamaru said with his head down.

"I just got a call from the hospital. Sakura is out of ICU. We can go see her now."Ino said cheerfully.

"Let's go."Tenten grabbed Ino and Hinata and teleported.

"Aren't you going?"Chouji asked Temari.

She waved her hand and shook her head. "She the reason for this mess. And plus, I gotta go to my hotel and get ready to leave for tomorrow. Hopefully, there isn't going to be a war with Naruto." She got up and left.

"Even though I hate her attitude, she has a point."Kakashi said as Akamaru pouted on Kiba's head.

"She's so troublesome…"Shikamaru got up.

Back at the gate…

"_This is it, kid! The final time_!"The kyuubi growled.

I fell onto my knees and growled out in pain and anger.

"**No!**"

I lost control just after Tsunade appeared in front of me.

"Dear kami, let us live."Tsunade whispered.

I stood up, having no human conscience anymore, and looked at the crowd of ninja, some of them my 'friends', each with kunai in their hands, ready to fight.

"_**You want a fight? I'll give you one!**_"I shouted as red flames of rage surrounded me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here it is! Chapter thirteen!**

**Chapter 13:**

I was surrounded by darkness. I looked around, trying to find some kind of light to show me where I was, but there was none. I saw in a small mirror my reflection. I reached to touch it, but the reflection changed. It was showing Konoha, being burned and attacked by the kyuubi. I saw all my friends attack the kyuubi with all their might, while the medical ninjas tried to heal the injured. Lady Tsunade with attacking the kyuubi as well. But, where was I? Then I realized that they were attacking me…

"No…No…. **No!**"I shouted.

Meanwhile…

"We can't just keep doing silly attacks at him all day! He's at eight tails!"Temari shouted while swinging her fan.

"Well what do we suggest we do? Captain Obvious!"Kiba snapped.

"Somehow, the kyuubi's chakra is suffocating Naruto's normal human chakra, not allowing Naruto to take back control of his body. If I could only get close enough to paralyze the central chakra point, I may be able to stop the kyuubi."Neji thought aloud.

"Well, let's-"Shikamaru started when he heard me start growling

"**No!**"I screamed from the kyuubi.

The tails began to disappear one by one.

"Naruto is doing it? I didn' think it was possible."Tsunade thought as she gasped for air.

Slowly, the kyuubi decreased and decreased until it returned into my body. I stood there, collapsed onto my knees, and passed out. Tsunade rushed to my side,trying to revive me. "I need medical nin to take him to hospital, I will be there to operate on him."

They nodded taking me to the hospital.

A few days later….

I woke up in my hospital room with the sun shining on my face brightly. I turned my head and gasped silently. Sakura was sleeping in the next bed beside me. I turned away, annoyed at the situation I was in. Until I heard her say "You were always so stubborn."

I looked back to see her smiling widely at me. "I always did love that about you."

I scoffed and looked away back at the window. "You mean 'liked'. You can't use that word, Sakura, because you don't know what it means."

She stared at me, then looked down. "I'm sorry, Naruto.."

"I'm sorry? That's not even part of what you need to say to me!"

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but-"

"But nothing Sakura! I always liked you, always loved you. Well, I thought I did. You see Sasuke, your one childhood crush and tad a! You cheat on me with him like its nothing!"

"Naruto…"

"No, your not even allowed to say my name, Sakura."

We sat in silence, which I was perfectly fine with. I didn't want to hear her excuses about what happened. She broke the silence with a sigh.

"Naruto, listen okay? What I did was most horribly wrong. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm the worse possible girlfriend in the history of girlfriends and you deserve to be happy with Ino. I can never repay you for risking your life to save a girl like me. That means a lot and I have to say thank you for everything. All I am asking is if we can remain friends. Not best friends, just friends."

I remained silent, thinking about an answer.

"And take your time. No rush on the answer okay?"With that she rolled over, her back to me, and stayed silent.

"What if I don't just want to be friends Sakura?"

She turned to look at me who was staring at the ceiling. "Naruto…"She whispered.

"I'm not saying we're back together. Hell the fuck no. Well, not right now anyway. It's going to take a while to get over this, I might not even get over it at all. But, I am willing to think about the option."I said sternly.

"So are we at least friends? Teammates?"She asked hopefully.

I looked at her and gave her a half hearted smile. "For right now, acquantinces"

"Good enough for me."She sighed while looking at the ceiling.

I grabbed her hand, making her look at me. "Glad to have you safely back, Sakura."

"I couldn't be more happier to be back."She smiled.

**A/N Ta da! Last chapter! I might make an epilogue, but it depends on the reviews. I need at least 8 reviews. So until then!**


	15. Chapter 15: Authors note again!

_**A/N This is not the epilogue! I repeat, NOT THE EPILOGUE! This is an update! Im soo sorry readers! Chapter 12 that you guys read before was the WRONG chapter. I updated that chapter with the CORRECT one! Again, so sorry!**_

_**So, if you want to re-read the REAL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, GO BACK TO Chapter 13 in that little tool bar thingy that shows all the chapters.**_

_**PS: Still waiting for at least 8 reviews for the epilogue, so far i have four wanting it! Come on! Vote vote vote!**_

_**Until next time NaruSaku lovers!**_


End file.
